Power Mad!
by TheCrazyPerson44
Summary: Polly Ester's wearing a hot new outfit? And Speedy and Guido are dressed up like sheep? Purple Ox Energy drinks are being sold to minors in Little Tokyo? What's going on here?


It was a busy day the Pizza Cats HQ. There was lots of pizza to be made.  
>"Speedy, Guido, I need you two to deliver these pepperoni pizzas pronto! And why are you two dilly-dallying, singing Finnish folk songs and dressed up like SHEEP?" yelled Polly. "We're your humble servants!" said Speedy. "And we're going to add some style to our pizza deliveries, through the magic and wonder of tomfoolery, tomcatfoolery to be precise!" he added with pride.<br>"Speedy, did I hear something wrong, or did Polly say we were dressed up as sheep? Well we were singing Finnish folk songs and fooling around, but we're not dressed up as sheep!" said Guido.  
>"Style? Tomfoolery?" yelled Polly. "Only a total picklehead would deliver a pizza dressed up like a sheep!" she insisted. Suddenly, Speedy and Guido began crawling on their hind legs and circling Polly, while singing a song.<br>"Polly had two little lambs, little lambs, little lambs, Polly had two little lambs-" Just as Speedy and Guido were about to finish their song, Polly added "AND TOLD THOSE FRICKIN' JERKOFFS WHERE TO GO!" to the lyrics, whilst giving one consecutive thwacking to the two pizza cats with her frying pan. "What's wrong Polly?" asked Speedy. "Can't you take a fricking joke?" "Take a joke? Can't you two deliver a simple pizza?" yelled Polly. Just then Francine informed the entire crew that Big Al had a message for them. Speedy, Guido, and Polly froze in shock.  
>"Hey guys," said Francine in a soft and weak yet oddly authoritative tone. "Big Al says that the Big Cheese is selling energy drinks to minors in the downtown area!" she informed the trio.<br>"That's no big deal I did that once too! Those miners are hard workers, there's no reason they should dig for gold without ever getting a sip of refreshment! And hey, they could use the energy too" said Speedy.  
>"FRANCINE MEANS MINORS AS IN KIDS YOU IDIOT!" yelled Polly.<br>"And he's doing all this without a license. The pizza can wait, or Little Tokyo will meet a sorry fate," said Francine.  
>So the heroic trio of Pizza Cats leaped into action, Polly, Speedy, and Guido Anchovie dove into their respective secret launching chambers, while Francine readied the cannon.<br>"Attention everyone, plug your ears and squish those gnats, it's launching time for the Pizza Cats! I don't think you should ever go into rap, if your rhyming's anything like mine, cuz it sounds like total...CRAP!" she yelled as she blasted the Pizza Cats into the skies. That mother and son dog duo once again noticed them blazing off through the atmosphere.  
>"Look Mommy! Are those real pizza cats or fake ones created by Little Tokyo's shadow government?" asked the son.<br>"Those are the real ones honey, those are the real ones!" said the mom.

MEANWHILE...  
>We join our heroes,<br>The pizza cats!

The aforementioned pizza cats had just answered the call of duty, and were flying through the air.  
>"Before you got into your superhero duds you were dressed in a black lace polyester tank top, with matching skin-tight latex pants. I don't want to get hit with a frying pan, but I've gotta say it now, you looked really sexy, Polly!" said Speedy, his cheeks turning red. "Um, thanks Speedy, but I wasn't wearing any of that. That's my dream outfit though, how did you know that Speedy?" asked Polly.<br>"Well, see, I had this dream about you, and I"- Guido interrupted. "Can it, wouldbe Cattanova! I've had more dreams about Polly than you could ever hope to have in a lifetime! And I always treated her right, unlike you!" said Guido. Speedy began mocking Guido with humiliating facial expressions, while Polly remained quite confused.  
>"Why were you two dressed up as sheep?" asked Polly.<br>"Huh?" said Guido and Speedy simultaneously.  
>"Yeah, never mind. I feel like I need another Purple Ox!" said Polly, as they began descending to the area where the apparent illegal selling of energy drinks was taking place.<p>

NOW...  
>HOW ABOUT WE...yeah, let's join Princess Vi looking in her mirror...<p>

"I look super hot! If I could only date my dream boy, Bucky O' Hare. I'd look him straight in the eyes up front and say 'Bucky, would you really go where no ordinary rabbit would dare?"

And that's all we need out of her...

Meanwhile...(we say that a lot don't we?)  
>Let's join the Big Cheese as he puts the finishing touches on his latest wicked scheme, and polishes down a Purple Ox!<p>

"Selling these mutagenic hallucinogen ridden power drinks to Little Tokyo's children was a stroke of genius. I'm immune of course, since I'm an adult, but I just hope that my inner child doesn't turn me into a monster!" said the Big Cheese, as he took a swig of Purple Ox and flushed it down his gullet.  
>"Your inner child is already a monster Big Cheese," said Jerry Atric. "That's why you hatched this scheme to begin with" he added.<br>"Me? A monster? Ahaha, Jerry my love don't be ridiculous. I mean come on, I would be the cheesiest monster movie antagonist since Mudskipper Man. Let's stop all this talk and sell some more drinks, and this time, we'll be dressed up as the Pizza Cats, so everyone will think they're the ones doing it!" said the Big Cheese. 


End file.
